This invention relates to improved safety belts to be worn by persons working at an elevated location for attaching the person to a support structure in a relation preventing him from falling.
Conventional safety belts are provided with one or more rings to which a safety lanyard, chain, or the like, can be connected to secure the belt through the ring and lanyard to a support structure. In many cases, at least two such connector rings are required, with these rings being connected to the belt at opposite sides of the workman's body. One problem which has been encountered in the past when two such rings are provided on a safety belt resides in the difficulty which is encountered in attempting to attach a tool carrier to the belt. Attachment of the connector rings to opposite sides of the belt prevents a user from slipping a tool carrier onto the belt from either of its sides, and thus may require use of a second separate belt merely for carrying the tool pouch. This duplication of belts may be very inconvenient and uncomfortable, and is an arrangement disliked by most workmen.